The Ring Conflict
The Ring Conflict is an arc that took place in May of 2012, and involved the characters Sawrik Vongola, Sasuun Vongola, Elsa, Judith Sutcliff, Crona Makenshi, Adeptus Saxites and Xion. Plot The arc was introduced by Basil , who came to Wayne Manor at the request of the Tenth Vongola Boss, Tsuna. He arrived at the manor to observe all of it's members, and choose suitable candidates to become the next generation of the Vongola Family. After a few weeks of obervation, another member of the Vongola made an appearance; Hibari Kyoya. Basil informed Hibari on who the most suitable Guardians would be, and Hibari took it from there. Hibari went around and hung the rings on the bedroom doors of each suitable person, and told them what was going on the next day. Needless to say, they didn't take it too well, and refused almost immediately. However, upon hearing that the Vongola Assassination Squad, the Varia were coming to fight for them, they had to participate. Hibari told them that they were to participate in "The Ring Conflict". A Vongola tradition to choose the successors of the previous family. Everyone reluctantly agreed to participate, but decided they had to in order to stop the attack. Hibari spent the next few weeks training the new Guardians on how to use the rings, trying to prepare them for the upcoming Ring Conflict. The rules for the Conflict were simple enough. Each Guardian would fight the other person decided for succession. The winner takes the ring. There were to be seven fights. The first team to 4 victories, wins. However, when it was finally time to start up The Ring Conflict, things had already started to look bad. Adeptus Saxites refused the ring completely, and decided not to take part in the Conflict. Because of this, the first battle, The Battle for the Sun, was decided a default defeat for Wayne Residents, leaving the score at 0-1 for the Varia. The next fight to take place was the Battle for the Rain, facing Crona Makenshi off against Superbi Squalo . The fight took place in the middle of an abaondoned school, after it had been altered to fit the theme of "Rain". Water was pouring everywhere, and was continuously rising, meaning that if they took too long, they would drown. Also, at the 10 minute mark, a shark would be released into the water, creating another threat. Crona Makenshi ended up winning this fight, but refused the ring regardless. This still, however, left the score at 1-1. The Battle for the Storm was the next fight, facing Sasuun Vongola up against Belphagor . This fight took place on the second floor of the school. The entire area was available to use, and it was simply a 1 on 1 fight against him and Bel. However, powerful wind turbines were placed all around this floor, and were set to explode after 20 minutes. The fight lasted the entire time limit, Sasuun almost leaving victorious. However, Bel went crazy in the last minute, grabbing and pinning Sasuun down, while the wind turbine next to him was about to explode. Sasuun decided to ditch the ring, escaping by flying out the window at the last second, ending in a loss. Sasuun was left severely injured, and made the score 1-2 for the Varia. Next was the Battle for the Lightning, pinning Judith Sutcliff up against Levi A. Than . This fight took place on the schools roof, on the night a thunderstorm was happening. All around the roof were several lightning rods, and easily conductible wires all across the floor. This made the match an active death zone, capable of easily killing anyone who doesn't have resistances to lightning. The fight was close, but ended in a win for Judith, making the score once again tied at 2-2. Next came the Battle for the Cloud. This fight put Elsa up against Gola Moska; a war machine built to take on even entire armies. It took pleace in the school yard, inside a fenced area. Mounted on the fences were multiple gatling guns, with landmines planted underneath the ground. The fight went rather smoothly at first, but Moska ended up going out of control, and almost destroyed everything. The massive attacks from Moska left Elsa in a near-death state, and had to use a replacement body for the next little while. The fight ended in a loss, putting Varia ahead again at 2-3. The next fight was the Battle for the Mist, facing Xion off against Mammon . This fight took place in the gym, and had no alterations made to it. The fight proved difficult thanks to Mammons powerful illusions, but Xion rose victorious, making the score 3-3. The fight that was supposed to happen next was the Battle for the Sky. However, Xanxus felt threatened, and was unsure if they'd be able to win this Conflict. Because of this, he ordered the rest of the Varia to run in and attack once the battle started, and completely wipe out the manor group. The rest of the guardians ran to Sawriks aid, and all fought the Varia together. However, Xanxus was alot more powerful than expected. With the timely arrival of the Tenth Generation Vongola Family, they easily dispatched of the Varia. After the Conflict was over, the manor residents were awarded the Vongola Rings, and were apologized to for all the harm and and damage they had caused. The boss, Tsuna met with them privately to once again apologize for forcing them into it, and left, telling them something like this wouldn't happen again. Category:Plots and Arcs